FiNaL fAnTaSy X
by FlyingAway1
Summary: all about Tidus! :no it's not:
1. Default Chapter

-The Adventures of Tidus-  
  
-age 3- Tidus :cries: MOMMYYY THE MEAN BIG KID MESSED UP MY HAIR! :cries hysterically:  
  
-age 5- Tidus :plays blitzball: wow i'm good! :gets kicked in the head by a ball: MOMMYYYY THE BLITZBALL PLAYER MESSED UP MY HAIR! :cries and runs away:  
  
-age 13- Tidus :hugs cat: you're my best friend in the world! :cries: I'M A SOCK! :older kids walk by... ''what a crybaby'': (:hah woo!:)  
  
-age 17- Tidus :kisses Yuna: Yuna: I never want us to be alone. :pushes hair back: Tidus: :cries: IT TOOK ME HOURS TO DO THAT YOU STUPID IDIOT!  
  
:second chapter coming soon!: 


	2. two

-age 25- Tidus :plays with some little kid, then talks: ''Wow, Mayiau, you sure grow up fast.'' :convo: (sweetest thing Tidus ever says!) (Mayiau is now age :: 3)  
  
Mayaiu : ''Daddy, can you teach me to play Blitzball some day?''  
  
Tidus : ''Sure, princess''  
  
Tidus : *turns and speaks to Yuna* ''Isin't it great she want's to be like her ol' Dad?''  
  
Yuna : *starts walking ang mumbles* ''Why couldn't she be more like me? Now all our funds will go to buying hair gel.'' (haha woo)  
  
-age 43-  
  
Yuna : *talk to self* '' When are they coming back?''  
  
Tidus and Mayiau : *bursts through door* (mayiau is now age :: 21)  
  
Mayiau : '' I DID IT! *cheers*  
  
Yuna : ''What! What happened!?''  
  
Mayiau : ''I SCORED THE WINNING GOAL FOR THE BLITZBALL TOURNAMENTS!''  
  
Tidus : Isin't she great?  
  
Yuna : ''Wow! Tidus, honey, you never did that now did you?''  
  
Tidus : ''*sighs* No. Only my old man could do that, UNTIL NOW! *cheers for Mayiau* JECHT WATCH OUT!''  
  
-As Tidus and Yuna walk into the kitchen ...-  
  
*Door bursts open and in comes Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri*  
  
All : CONGRATS Mayiau! WAY TO GO! *they all celebrate and give Mayiau presents*  
  
*Here's what they brought - -Wakka :: Authentic Blitzball -Lulu :: Cait Sith doll holding a little plush blitzball -Rikku :: an Al Bhed dictionary, and a little model of the Airship. -Kimahri :: a little basket, filled with misc. 'Ronso' celebration item, thingies... -Auron :: a bottle of Champagne.  
  
Mayiau : ''WOW WHAT A SURPRISE!''  
  
Tidus : *greets everyone*  
  
*they all go in the back yard for a cookout*  
  
*someone mysterious comes in*  
  
Wakka : NOW THE PARTY'S COMPLETE, YA?  
  
Mayiau : ''Who is that!?''  
  
Wakka : ''My son, Kyouo''  
  
Mayiau : *stares helplessly* ''oh! hi!''  
  
Kyouo : You must be Mayiau, I heard about you on tv!  
  
Mayiau : *stares more* '' oh yeah! i, i mean, yes, i'm Mayiau''  
  
*in the background, DJ Cid plays some romantic music* Kyouo : Mayiau, would you like to dance?  
  
Mayiau : *stutters* S-sure.  
  
*everyone else goes back inside*  
  
Tidus : *punches Wakka in the arm* ''Great idea!''  
  
Wakka : It's not everyday that to blitzball stars fall in love.  
  
Lulu : *who has been very silent* ''I have an announcement, everyone''  
  
Wakka : *goes over to Lulu*  
  
Lulu : Me, and Wakka, will be getting married.  
  
*Rikku and Yuna scream loudly - and the men all start wooting.*  
  
*Mayiau and Kyouo run in*  
  
Mayiau : WHATS THE MATTER! I HEARD A SCREAM!  
  
Kyouo : *laughs*  
  
Mayiau : WHAT! WHAT!  
  
Wakka : Me and Lulu are getting married!  
  
Mayiau : *starts jumping and yells* ''OMY! OMY!'' (oh my yevon!)  
  
-chapter 2 of -Age 43- *in Bevelle Temple* *(one year later -long time eh?-)  
  
Isarru : Do you, Wakka, take Lulu?  
  
Wakka : ya.  
  
Isarru : Do you Lulu, take Wakka?  
  
Lulu : of course.  
  
Isarru : you may now kiss the lady.  
  
Wakka and Lulu *go to do a romantic kiss but do a peck on the cheek and a high-five*  
  
Temple Crowds : *all cheer loudly*  
  
*party back at house*  
  
Kyouo : *takes a walk with Mayiau*  
  
Mayiau : I never want us to be apart. (they are going out, ya know)  
  
Kyouo : Me either. *takes Mayiau's hand and leads her to Macalania* (they live in the Calm Lands) Mayiau : wh..where are you taking me?  
  
Kyouo : shh.. it's a surprise  
  
Mayiau : o..ok.  
  
*back to the party*  
  
Tidus : Cheers for Wakka and Lulu!  
  
all : *all have their turn of ''woo's and yay's*  
  
Rikku : Where did Mayiau and Kyouo go?  
  
Kimahri : me no know.  
  
Rikku : Yuna, Lulu. want me to go look for them?  
  
Yuna : no. Let them have some time alone.  
  
Rikku : okie dokie!  
  
*Kimahri gets a hunch and walks away*  
  
Tidus : yo! Kimahri! Where ya going!?  
  
Kimahri : walk.  
  
*Kimahri walks to Macalania pond*  
  
Kimahri *see's Mayiau and Kyouo swimming together and smiles* -in the pond- Mayiau : *pushes Kyouo's hair then leans in to kiss..*  
  
Kyouo : wait.  
  
Mayiau : wh..what?  
  
Kyouo : *pulls Mayiau in closer* There. Perfect.  
  
*they kiss and have a great time*  
  
-chapter 3- COMING SOON! ©Audra 


	3. three

(^_^) Chapter Three (^_^)  
  
Mayaiu : *looks around* Where is he?  
  
*sees Kyouo walk by*  
  
''KYOUO!!!!''  
  
Kyouo : Hi Mayaiu!  
  
*runs to each, hugs and kisses*  
  
*they decide to take a walk*  
  
-at Wakka's house-  
  
Lulu : *pokes Wakka*  
  
Wakka : u..huh? ooh! hi honey!  
  
*lulu bends down to kiss Wakka*  
  
Wakka : Have you seen Kyouo lately?  
  
Lulu : I have. He went off with Mayaiu this morning.  
  
Wakka : It's so great that he found a girl that shares the same intrest.  
  
Lulu : It is.  
  
*Lulu makes lunch*  
  
Wakka : mmm...food is good ya?  
  
Lulu : *smiles* Thanks.  
  
  
  
-at Tidus's house-  
  
Yuna : *dances*  
  
Tidus : *kinda grumpy* What are you dancing for?  
  
Yuna : nothing special. just bored. you seem kind of grumpy. anything the matter?  
  
Tidus : *grunts* They're having a feast day...thing for my old man.  
  
Yuna : Well? Aren't you going!?  
  
Tidus : ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!  
  
Yuna : *silently* It was just a suggestion...  
  
Tidus : look. i'm sorry Yuna ok? I guess... I actually, kinda, well, miss him..  
  
Yuna : awww.... *goes over and kisses tidus*  
  
Tidus : ALL BETTER NOW!  
  
-with Mayaiu and Kyouo-  
  
*walks on Besaid Beach* Kyouo : I..I want to tell you something.  
  
Mayaiu : yes?  
  
Kyouo : I..love you..  
  
Mayaiu : *sigh of relief* Me too.  
  
  
  
(I have forgetton Auron through everything! :sorry Auron!) -With Auron-  
  
Auron : *drinks |budwiser|* Wow. I haven't seen the gang in a while. *wonders* I wonder who they're all doing?  
  
*you see an image of Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri all having a pool party*  
  
I think i'm gonna go see them!  
  
(haha dannie can u picture auron in a speedo! lol (^_^))  
  
  
  
-at Wakka's House-  
  
Rikku : *brings out a plate of pizza*  
  
I HAVE PIZZA! YEAH!  
  
all : *cheers*  
  
Kimahri : *as auron walks in* woah.  
  
Lulu : AURON! *runs and hugs*  
  
-THE REUNION COMING UP IN CHAPTER 4- (^_^) © audra 


	4. four

**-as previously-** -at Wakka's House- Rikku : *brings out a plate of pizza* I HAVE PIZZA! YEAH! all : *cheers* Kimahri : *as auron walks in* woah. Lulu : AURON! *runs and hugs*  
  
(^_^) Chapter 4 (^_^)  
  
Auron : Hello. Tidus : Where have you been!?! Yuna : I missed... you Sir. Auron! Auron : And I you. Rikku : PIZZA!? Auron : ah, what the heck. Sure. Rikku : YAY! *does a rikku dance* Wakka : Have you heard the good news? Auron : Yes. I congratulate you and Lulu, on your wedding. Lulu and Wakka : Thanks! Kimahri : Kimahri happy Auron back. *Mayaiu and Kyouo walk in* Mayaiu : AURON! *runs and hugs* Auron : Mayaiu. Nice to see you. Wakka : You remember Kyouo, ya? Auron : Ah, Kyouo, I haven't seen you since you were a little boy. Kyouo : Nice to see you again! *shakes hand* Auron : Rikku, come here for a minute. Rikku : *is all hyper and skips over to auron* yeeeees? Auron : I need to talk to you, meet me in Luca, at the Goer's vs. Ronso's game. Rikku : W...why? Auron : reasons. Rikku : well...OK!  
  
-Blitzball Game- Auron : Where could she be... Rikku : HI AURON! Auron : let me guess... you had sugar, right? Rikku : haha...very funny. Auron : Come. Rikku : *follows like a little dog* *they watch until 1/2 time* Auron : Rikku, I need to ask you somthing. Rikku : *stares* Auron : Wou...would you actually.. Rikku : *still staring* Auron : well, here. *gives rikku a red rose* Rikku : wh..woah....whats this for!? Auron : I want us....to be... Rikku : together forever? Auron : *thinks* yeah..thats it! Rikku : *hugs auron*  
  
-Back with Tidus and Yuna- Tidus : *belch* I feel like playing blitzball.... maybe i'll call Kyouo. *on the phone ''Kyouo? Oh Wakka! haha you sounded younger! is Kyouo there? great..thanks* Kyouo : hey Tidus! Tidus : hey! I was wondering... want to go play blitzball? I, I mean we, want you to join the Aurochs. Kyouo : REALLY! Tidus : of course! come to Luca Stadium so I can see what ya got in ya... Kyouo : I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!  
  
-Wakka's House- Kyouo : DAD! DAD! Wakka : WHAT! WHAT! Kyouo : TIDUS WANTS ME TO JOIN THE AUROCHS! Wakka : THATS GREAT! Kyouo : i'm going over there now to show him what I got! Wakka : good luck!  
  
-Luca Stadium- Kyouo : Tidus! Tidus : Kyouo! Kyouo: you ready ''old man''? Tidus : haha very funny. bring it on! *they play a game and Kyouo wins* Tidus : GREAT! your'e definately on the team! Kyouo : before we leave... i want to ask you something... Tidus : sure... ask away! Kyouo : I...I... Tidus : yes? Kyouo : *blurts out* I WANT TO MARRY MAYAIU! Tidus : ... *shakes hand and hugs* Kyouo : you...you'll let me!?!?! Tidus : sure! it's the perfect thing! Kyouo : thank..thank you!! Tidus : When do you plan to ask her? Kyouo : ohh.... I have a few plans...  
  
-At Tidus's and Yuna's House- Tidus : YUNA! Yuna : yeah? Tidus : have you head the news!?!? Yuna : NO WHAT! Tidus : Kyouo IS GOING TO MARRY MAYAIU! Yuna : *jaw drops* WHAT!? Tidus : ITS TRUE! IT'S TRUE! Yuna : ... wow. Tidus : don't tell her. Yuna : you think i'm that stupid eh?  
  
-At Wakka and Lulu's House- Wakka : LULU! Lulu : yes Wakka? Wakka : Kyouo and Mayaiu are getting married! well... he's going to propose to her soon. Lulu : wow! thats great! Wakka : *kisses Lulu* Dont they grow up fast? Lulu : They sure do.  
  
-Kyouo and Mayaiu on the phone- Kyouo: Mayaiu? Mayaiu : yes Kyouo? Kyouo : Wanna go play blitzball? Mayaiu : SURE! i'll meet you in Luca tommorow? Kyouo : great! see you then!  
  
-Wakka's House the next day- Kyouo : DAD! Wakka : ya? Kyouo : TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! Wakka : OH YA! Lulu : Whats going on? Wakka : Kyouo's going to do it...TODAY! Lulu : OH YES! *hugs Kyouo* good luck! Kyouo : thanks! call everyone! Wakka : we will we will! dont be late!  
  
-Tidus's House- Tidus : Mayaiu! Mayaiu! Mayaiu : WHAT! Tidus : you don't wanna be late! Mayaiu: oh yeah!!!! be right down! Tidus : *calls to Yuna* YUNA! Yuna : Yuna Here! (haha lol) what? Tidus : Today is the big day! Yuna : ooh! Mayaiu HURRY! Mayaiu : coming, coming. *Mayaiu comes down looking all sporty* Yuna : you look good! Mayaiu : thanks mom! see you later!  
  
-Wakka on the Phone with Kimahri- Wakka : DUDE! Kimahri : Wakka? Wakka : yeah it's me. Come over the house a little later ok? Kimahri : ok. goodbye. Wakka : bye!  
  
-Lulu on the phone with Rikku and Auron- (they're sharing an house haha lol) Lulu : RIKKU! Rikku : LULU! Lulu : Listen, can you and Auron come to the house later? Rikku : Sure! but..why? Lulu : oh..just a little get together... Rikku : ok! hey. i'm putting auron on ok? Lulu : ok. *Rikku hangs up and puts Auron on* Lulu : hello Auron. Auron : yo. Lulu : you coming later? Auron : definately. Lulu : great. see you then! Auron : bye.  
  
(^_^) STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5! ''THE PROPOSTION'' (^_^) © Audra 


	5. Chapter Five

(^_^) Chapter 5, THE PROPOSITION (^_^)  
  
-At the Blitzball Stadium-  
  
Kyouo : MAYAIU!  
  
Mayaiu : KYOUO! nice to see you!  
  
Kyouo : you too! *runs up and kisses her*  
  
*they play a game until 1/2 time : Mayaiu is ahead one point*  
  
Kyouo : you got skills!  
  
Mayaiu : thanks! *smiles*  
  
*they play until the end : Kyouo wins by 2* Mayaiu : DUDE!  
  
Kyouo : ^^?  
  
Mayaiu : hehe nothing. I can see why Dad let you on the Auroch's!  
  
Kyouo : ^____^ Mayaiu, I have something to ask you..  
  
Mayaiu : mhmm? go ahead.  
  
Kyouo : *sits Mayaiu down and takes out a rose and ring*  
  
Mayaiu : eh....-.-;  
  
Kyouo : Mayaiu, will *stutters* will you marry me?  
  
Mayaiu : O_O; *eyes widen* um, um,  
  
Kyouo : *smiles sweetly*  
  
Mayaiu : *almost passes out* YES! *starts crying* YES!  
  
Kyouo : *kisses and hugs Mayaiu*  
  
  
  
-Wakka's House-  
  
Wakka : where could they be? *panics*  
  
Lulu : *pokes Wakka* don't worry, don't worry.  
  
Rikku : THE PIZZA IS GETTING COLD!  
  
Kimahri : *laughs a little*  
  
Tidus : *bursts through the door* MAYAIU! eh!?  
  
Yuna : -_-  
  
Rikku : they're not here yet. *pouts*  
  
Auron : alright. give me the pizza! i'm not waiting.  
  
Rikku : hehehehe.  
  
Auron : *eats pizza* Rikku, you make the best pizza.  
  
Rikku : *in her own little world* ^^  
  
-they hear a knock on the door-  
  
Wakka : DONT ACT SURPRISED WHEN THEY COME IN! SHHH!  
  
Lulu : calm down, darn you.  
  
-lulu opens door-  
  
Kimahri : Mayaiu, Kyouo!  
  
Wakka : DUDE AND DUDETTE!  
  
Mayaiu : *looks at Kyouo*  
  
Kyouo : im not related. *laughs* um...  
  
Rikku : *in a corner doing a little dance with a pizza tray* WHAT!?  
  
Auron : *laughs* I dont know her. ^^  
  
Kyouo : I have an announcement.  
  
Tidus : *wispers to Yuna* here it comes...  
  
Mayaiu : *panics* me and Kyouo -.-; ....  
  
Kyouo : were getting married!  
  
Everyone : *lets out a big cheer*  
  
*Yuna and Lulu start to cry*  
  
Wakka : *runs up to Mayaiu and picks her up*  
  
Mayaiu : whee! heeelp! *laughs*  
  
  
  
(^_^) chapter 6 coming up! (^_^) 


End file.
